particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Solentia
Solentia (Majatran: Sahil), officially the Ahmadi Republic of Solentia (Modern Majatran: al-Jumhuriat al-Ahmadi al-Sahil) is a country located in Southeast Majatra. Its five states span from Kalopia to the Sea of Lost Souls bordering with Kafuristan to the north and with Istalia to south-east, covering 927,000 square kilometers. Solentia has a generally temperate climate, however, its southern regions are known for their warmer summers. Solentia is densely populated, with its 96.62 million people situated mainly in the western and southern flatlands of the country. It is a highly urbanized country, with 78 percent of its citizens concentrated in cities. Its capital is al-Haliya. Solentia was ruled largely by its Luthorian foreign majority but was recently overtaken by its native, ethnic Majatran population underneath the Supreme Ahmadi Council in Solentia that sought to restore its native culture that has been suppressed since the Empire of Quanzar. Etymology In Modern Majatran the name for the Luthorianized "Solentia" is al-Sahil meaning "the Coast" to refer to the large presence of coasts in Solentia's history. History The historiographic difficulties in Solentia Solentia history, especially the modern one, has always been quite confused and uncertain, mainly due to the works of the totalitarian regimes which charaterized Solentia during the 23rd and 24th centuries. The Nuncirist, Panterranist and Archonic totalitarian regimes were known as some of the most pervasive totalitarian regimes in human history, renowned for the level of sophistication achieved by the regime propaganda, which went so far as to deny and therefore modify the entire history of Solentia, by altering or destroying any document that was not in line with the guidelines of the regime. The nuncirist regime is also remembered for the regime's intranet network, known as Solentian Information Transfer Protocol, the only permitted method of Internet access available to the Solentians, strictly controlled and manipulated by the government. These totalitarian regimes, to consolidate their power and to achieve their goal of totalitarian organization of the society, arrived to perpetuate what was considered a veritable collective brainwashing which lasted for generations. The damage for the Solentian culture was catastrophic, so much that the solentian lost their ethnic, cultural and social identity and even their original languages, which were largely replaced by the Luthorian, at the time the most spoken language around the world and considered the perfect "neutral" replacement for the several languages used before the totalitarian era (among them a language related to Qildari and Kalopian languages and the Majatran), another expedient to further destroy the past identity of the Solentians. Obviously, the previous and past history of the nation was among the main objectives of this cultural destructive process and the losses were irreparable. The Nuncirists, to make full understand the amplitude of their methods, arrived to totally change the past history of the nation declaring that the regime ideology had influenced the nation and the world for centuries, at least since 19th century, and that the ideological basis of the ideology went back to the classic kalopian era. For this reason today Solentia is a luthorian-speaker nation in the heart of Majatra with a not very well definite culture. The lack of solid cultural basis for some could also be considered at the origin of the tending solentian's preference for nationalistic political movements, seen as a way to solidify and impose a culture of their own and to defend it from foreign influences. The hostily for foreign intromissions and ideas probably derives by the totalitarian ideologies as well: the nuncirism, in fact, didn't arise in Solentia but it developed and was founded originally in Aloria where failed an attempt to establish a first nuncirist state while the Panterranism was idealized in Kanjor and spread in Alduria before to reach Solentia like a plague, a foreign plague. Despite this tendency to support far-right parties in search of traditions and cultural stabilty, and despite the long lasting rule by part of such parties during the history of Soletnia, until today no one was able to definite clearly a cultural identity of Solentia and of the solentians and this often pushed particularly ethnic groups to organize themself in political parties, rise to power and establish their own culture as leading of the nation (this can explain under the recent "Autonean era", for example, why the nation was charaterized by a Kazulian-like cultural appearances or why the fascist party which arise at the power around the 4350's has a Dundorfian name and is led mainly by solentian with dundorfian origins). The Rise of Austonean Social Democracy 4245-4350 "The Austonean Social Democrats" (ASD) originally named The Austonean Democratic Socialist Party was founded on October 01, 4263 by Dorvik and Kazulian immigrants in Solentia and was the influence of modern day Solentia. The northern Kazulian (Scandinavian) and Dorvish (German) settlers created a left wing party in hopes to combact the previous fascist regime in Solentia. In September of 4263 the ASD had 63.41% of the votes and awarded 62% of the seats in The Solentian Congress. The ASD transformed the facist Solentia into a leading progressive nation, ending the fascist era and initiating a new Social Democratic movement.The Solentian culture under the ASD leadership shifted. As time progressed more and more Kazulian,Dorvish, and Dundorfian settler influence filled Solenia. The people of Solentia voted to change the National Motto to "Fred och Välstånd" (Peace and Prosperity) along with the flag and the name of the states due to the influence of Solentians newly founded Scandinavian roots. Life in Solentia had changed dramatically in contrast with the last regime. Healthcare and education was free and provided by the government along with many treaties like "The Medication Accessibility Act", "Protection of the LGBT Act", "The Solentian Climate Agreement" and most notably The "Majatran Education Opportunity Pact" that was monumental for diplomatic relations. The ASD was not the only left wing party in the nation. Solentia seen a dramatic increase of left wing parties rise and fall throught the decades with little to no right wing representation at the time. The Fascist Rise Again 4350-4524 The "Faschistische Nationalbewegung Party" (FNB) attempted to make return Solentia to the Fascist Era, but despite the large control of the party and the support of other far-right parties, the democratic opposition managed to contrast the most extreme policies of the rightist parties which continued to leading the nation still in the framework of a democracy. The"Faschistische Nationalbewegung Party continued to try to take complete control by pushing out the First Conservative League and Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia out. With these parties exiled in other countries the Fascists could take complete control of Solentia. The Renamed Faschistische Union (VR) attempted to create a One Party System but eventually failed due to pressure from more progressive Parties and worldwide backlash from the Solentian-Istalian border crisis. The Rise of Conservatism- 4524-4574 The Hosian Democratic Alliance and other parties took control and lead Solentia to a more freedom-driven future. Relations with Istalia were improving as well. The Republican Party and Order Party took the helm and drove Solentia to becoming a right wing conservative. State. The return of Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia and the Republican Party are indeed leading Solentia to a more conservative path. During this time, a Socialist Party known as the New Democratic Party gained power but they were bravely stomped out by The Order Party, The Konservative Nasionalister and The Conservative Coalition before a rumored Civil War could start. in 4577, all parties within Solentia unanimously voted to rename the nation to "United Solentia". The Rise of Right-Wing Nationalism- 4574-4580 During this time, The Order Party Establishment was fighting Right-Wing Nationalism. During this time, John McSane became President of United Solentia which seemed to calm things down until the end of his Presidency when he had a meeting in Istalia. After that meeting, he had some choice words that were misinterpreted by the Istalian Government and tensions were created, though McSane issued a public apology and tensions calmed with help from the Right-Wing Nationalist Party. Due to this, John McSane lost his bid for reelection in 4576 and was shunned out of The Order Party by Order Party President (and future Solentian President), Donald Mump. During this time, The Military-Nationalist Party gained power and there was a fight between The Order Party (who were backed by Right-Wing Nationalists) and The Conservative Democrats (who were backed by The Order Party's establishment) for The Vice Presidency, which led to The Order Party gaining the Vice Presidency once again. In the 7580 election, Donald Mump won the Presidency. During his Presidency, he attempted to build a fence on the border of Istalia and tried to cut off trade with Luthori, almost starting a war in the process. During this time, new elections were held due to the fall of the CDA party and Donald Mump lost his bid for reelection, stomping out the Right-Wing Nationalist movement in the process. The Age of Prosperity- 4580-4593 After Mump's Presidency, all parties are trying to rebuild relations with Istalia and Luthori. President Heidi Fjelstad rebuilt friendships and the economy boomed! She helped to put together legislation that helped to make Solentia a world power. The Rise and Fall of Socialist Libertarians- 4594-4610 During the 4580s and 4590s, the Order Party had rebranded itself to the "New Order Party" and started going towards the center-left of the political spectrum. During this time, a Left-Wing Anarchist faction had grown within the party and started expanding quickly in 4593. They expanded so much that in 4594, they challenged every single New Order Party Senator in the primaries and won, not only that but they even managed to take seats from the Conservative Democrats and Military-Nationalist Party, leading to them taking the majority in the Solentian Senate. They rebranded "The New Order Party" into the "Socialist Libertarian Party" and started to introduce bills that would increase civil liberties while also trying to implement better Government healthcare services. Several members of the Government's Cabinet resigned in protest, including Vice President Dylan Thomas.Eventually, the party died and disappeared for over 50 years. The Return of Authoritarianism: 4647-4660 During this era, the National Liberal Party gained control and were backed by the National Capitalists'. Both parties introduced more Authoritarian bills, Capitalist and Theocratic bills which were strongly opposed by the Socialist Libertarian Party, which accused the parties of being fascist which lead to the National Capitalists failing to pass a bill that would make it illegal to call them the term "fascist". Eventually, Authoritarian Parties lost control in 4660. The Revival Of The Left: 4660-September, 4693 During this time period, the Solentian Labour gained control and eventually the National Solentian Workers Party and The Green Party of Solentia did as well. Rise of Ahmadism and the Majatrans (September, 4693) Geography with Deep Lake at its base. Volcanoes like this are commonplace on Solentia. Alpine Lakes provide tourism opportunities.]] Government and politics Government Administrative divisions Solentia is divided into Governorates which are governed by popularly elected Governors. *An Namer (formerly Winterhold) *Iskadariya (formerly Pine) *Tall Khadariyah (formerly Elsa) *Misrahi (formerly Frostland) *Ramabjah (formerly Nord) Foreign relations Military Economy The Fishing Industry on the mulitude of lakes and streams is huge. Business and Manufactering are also very big in the Urban areas of the country. Farming is also a big part of many people lives. Demographics and culture Language Luthorian is the official language of Solentia however Dorvish Dundorfian and other languages are common too Religion The most diffused religion in Solentia is Hosianism but the faithful are divided between Aurorian Patriarchal Church and Luthoran denominations, the most important of them the Luthorian Church Solentia Synod. The main church of Solentia, the Solentian Grand Cathedral, in Metapontum, is shared by the two major Hosian denominations. Art Music Popular Music includes Rock, Pop, Classical, and Solentian New Wave Music. Cuisine Sport Category:Solentia Category:Majatra Category:Countries